This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To maintain and further develop a specialized resource for studies relating to pluripotent stem cell research. Allocation of Resource Access: To date, the stem cell resource unit at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center provides frozen rhesus and marmoset ES cells to interested investigators. No request has been denied. Additionally, the stem cell resource unit provides zebrafish bFGF for culturing primate ES cells. Since last submission 3 new investigators have received the recombinant protein bringing the total number of investigators receiving zbFGF on a regular basis to 21. Over 330mg of zbFGF has been distributed to date. This has saved investigators over $1,000,000. The DNA plasmid used to purify the protein itself is now available through Addgene (www.addgene.com) and was sent to 13 new investigators in 2008 bringing the total number of investigators to receive this plasmid to 39. Lastly, in 2009, 2 investigators requested and received rhesus ES cell provided by the stem cell resources unit and distributed by the WiCell Research Institute. Dissemination: Knowledge is disseminated to the scientific community via publications in peer reviewed journals and scientific meeting attendance. The Wisconsin National Primate Research Center also holds quarterly research retreats to create increased communication between the various service and resource units. Training: Training in culture techniques of primate embryonic stem cells is available. Many new investigators have taken advantage of this resource in previous reporting periods however there have been no new investigators trained this year. Progress: Past and present members of stem cell resources developed a method for generating iPS cells without vector transgene sequences;this work is referenced below in the highlights portion. We have provided ips cell derivation for disease specific cell lines for several UW investigators. To date, 4 disease cell lines have been used for ips cell generation and a total of 55 clones have been cultured and frozen for future use. We are also beginning to start reprogramming experiments on rhesus macaque fibroblasts. Other groups have successfully reprogrammed primate cells and we will be following similar protocols. Highlights: Past and present members of stem cell resources were authors on a paper detailing a vector free method of adult cell reprogramming: Human Induced Pluripotent Stem Cells Free of Vector and Transgene Sequences Junying Yu, Kejin Hu, Kim Smuga-Otto, Shulan Tian, Ron Stewart, Igor I. Slukvin, James A. Thomson Science 8 May 2009 Vol 324. No. 5928, pp 797-801. Challenges: Due to funding shortages we were unable to receive cynomologous embryos and the project came to a halt. We look forward to working with CPI to receive Mauritian cynomolougous embryos to create new cynomologous ES cell lines as described in our P51 proposal. Concerns: No concerns at this time. Stem Cell Resource support is involved in numerous journal articles that depend in part or in full on WNPRC resources.